THE WILL OF THE FORCE
by SherazadeVader
Summary: This is a one shot how the Lars family met the Skywalkers...


THE WILL OF THE FORCE…

_Disclaimer: Nothing mine, everything belongs to George Lucas. I am only having fun..._

One shot…How the Lars family met the Skywalkers…

Cliegg Lars went to town to buy some parts for a droid. He took his twelve-year old son, Owen. Cliegg was inside the shop and he didn't notice his boy leaving. He heard Owen crying and he ran out of the store.

"Owen! Owen! Where are you?" Cliegg cried out panicked. He saw a woman helping Owen on the ground.

"What happened?" Cliegg asked as he bent down to help his son.

"He fell down, sir," the woman replied. Cliegg's heart started beating fast as he looked at the woman and felt a connection. She was beautiful to him and her voice was so full of love.

"Thank you, kind woman, what is your name?"

"I am a slave, I have no name."

"What are you doing there?" Watto, the Toydarian, spoke to the woman. "Go take care of your duties!"

The woman bowed to Cliegg, helped Owen up and ran inside the store.

"Have you no manners, sir. That's not the way to address a lady." Cliegg scolded.

"She is my slave."

"How much you want to free her?"

"She is not for sale."

"I need a helper at my house; I am willing to pay a fair price."

The Toydarian pondered. "Hmmm, how about two thousand Wupiupi …"

"I will have your money tomorrow."

"So you come get her tomorrow." Watto started to fly back to his shop.

"Wait! What is her name?" Cliegg asked.

The Toydarian turned around and answered.

"Shmi Skywalker."

WEEKS LATER…

Shmi worked at the Lars moisture farm and took care of Owen. She loved Owen and she missed her son, Anakin. She was cleaning the house and she was crying.

"Please, don't cry." Owen said as he looked at her.

"I am sorry, Owen…I…"

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes…I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, he will probably come soon." Owen replied.

Shmi hugged the boy as he was her own…

Cliegg arrived and saw her hugging his son…

He loved her…he was afraid to show his feelings at the beginning; he didn't want to scare her. She was living a life of servitude; he had to tell her…until one day he finally took courage and said:

"Shmi…would you marry me?"

YEARS PAST….

"Mom, I want to talk to you." Seventeen-year-old Owen said.

"What is it? What is troubling you?"

"I want to ask dad something, but I don't know how…"

"Tell me…" Shmi stopped washing the mushrooms and sat.

"I want to bring Beru to live here with us…if it is all right."

Shmi smiled. "Oh, dear, that is a wonderful idea. What about her aunt, she takes care of her, doesn't she?"

"Her aunt passed away. Beru is alone, mom."

"I will talk to your father, I am sure it will be all right."

"Thanks, mom!" Owen's eyes brightened. He hugged her and ran out of the kitchen.

Shmi stood and started cleaning the mushrooms.

"Mom," Owen returned.

"What is it?"

"I hope Anakin come to visit you soon. I want to meet my stepbrother."

"I hope so to, my dear."

TIME PASSED…

Cliegg Lars ran inside the home with twenty men armed with blasters and found Beru and Owen preparing dinner.

"What happened, father?" Owen asked concerned.

"Those mindless monsters! The Sand People…they took Shmi!"

ONE MONTH LATER….

Owen and Beru walked to the stairs. A protocol droid, Threepio, walked in with a young couple.

"I am Anakin Skywalker; I came to see my mother."

"I am Owen. Owen Lars, this is my girlfriend Beru. I believe you are my stepbrother. I was hoping that you would show up some time."

Owen replied.

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked.

"No…she is not." Cliegg Lars "I am Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife, come inside. We have a lot to talk about, son."

TIME PASSED….

The death of Shmi was a sad event that took time to mourn.

Six months later, Cliegg followed her

Owen married Beru but the doctors gave her very sad news:

She wouldn't be able to bare a child…

LARS HOMESTEAD…

Obi-Wan learned of the existence of the Lars Family when Yoda mentioned to take the boy to the Lars.

"_What of the boy?"_

"Take to his family, in Tatooine…" Yoda had said… 

Obi-Wan paid them a visit

"How can I help you, sir?" Beru asked the visitor.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. I must speak to your husband."

Beru welcomed Obi-Wan inside.

"Owen, there is someone here for you. Would you care for some juice?"

"Yes, thank you."

Owen sat down with Obi-Wan.

"Something tragic has happened to your stepbrother and his wife."

"What happened?"

"His wife died on childbirth, and in a way so did Anakin."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked confused.

Obi-Wan felt that Owen deserved to know the truth about what he was about to do, to entrust him to care for child of one of the most dangerous man in the galaxy. "Anakin has turned to the dark side…he is Darth Vader."

"What? The Emperor's right hand?" Owen gasped. Beru came with two glasses.

"Beru, sit. You must listen." Owen asked.

Beru sat.

"Anakin is lost and his wife died, but they have a son name Luke."

"What will happen to the boy?" Beru asked concerned.

"That's why I am here. I want to bring him to you."

Owen got up. He pondered… How safe would be to raise the son of Darth Vader? His memories shot back to the kindness and love of his late stepmother Shmi. The first time he saw her…when he fell on the ground and she ran to rescue him…

Shmi was the mother he loved…it was now his duty to honor her memory and protect her grandson…

"Owen?" Beru asked Owen. He was pacing back and forth, considering.

Obi-Wan smiled with confidence. He sensed the young man's conflict.

"Bring him."

"I will bring him tomorrow evening."

Obi-Wan bowed and left.

Beru hugged her husband.

"A boy, isn't this wonderful?"

"Beru, I want him to keep his family name, in honor of my stepmother…Shmi would have liked that," he replied.

"What is his name?" Beru asked.

"His name is Luke…we will name him Luke Skywalker."

NEXT DAY….

Owen stood on the rocks watching the suns to set in the horizon.

Beru approached holding baby Luke on her arms. Owen gazed upon the sleeping infant.

_"I am your uncle, little one. I will care for you in honor of your grandmother…" _Owen thought as he smiled

He hugged Beru and they stayed until the suns set.

THE END…


End file.
